The present invention relates to automatic fire extinguishing (AFE) systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for dispersing extinguishing agents within a confined space.
AFE systems deploy after a fire or explosion event has been detected. In some cases, AFE systems are deployed within a confined space such as the crew or engine compartment of a military vehicle following an event. The AFE systems provide protection to some or all of the external features on a commercial or military vehicle following a fire or explosion event. The AFE systems are rapidly deployed as a high rate discharge after the event has been detected. Common means of detection used within the fire industry for these types of applications are high speed Infra-red (IR) and/or ultra violet (UV) sensors or thermal devices such as overheat cable and point thermal sensors. Other means such as melting pressurised tubes or measurement of acceleration levels have also been employed.
The AFE systems provide rapid detection and a high level of suppression efficacy against a wide range of fire and explosion events. However, such systems are costly. Conventional fire/explosion protection is provided on vehicles that may not be exposed to the level of threats for which existing systems have been specified. Such vehicles include vehicles or related events in which the crew are able to rapidly evacuate or have fast access to other fire fighting means. As such, other conventional vehicle extinguishing systems include lower cost system components that provide an adequate level of protection by employing slower detection and/or ways of extinguishing. These systems offer lower lifecycle costs for the user and often provide savings in weight and space as well.